The present invention relates generally to signal routing schemes for routing signals, such as audio and video signals, to designated facility areas (or “zones”) and, more particularly, to distribution control arrangements for routing and controlling such signals.
Home owners are rapidly becoming aware of the benefits of combining the media functionality of their primary PCs (personal computer) with consumer electronics products, such as televisions and stereos. These benefits include convenient access to the household PCs, televisions and stereos throughout the home, and more efficient use of space and savings in the form of fewer system components.
In an effort to accommodate this device-integration interest by consumers, one relatively-recent approach is the provision of a crossover-type product. A crossover-type product integrates PC and television functions to bring the PC into the realm of the home entertainment center. This approach typically provides integration of conventional PC-functionality with Internet access, live television programming capabilities via remote control or keyboard and mouse, and video recording functions for playing and recording television programs and gaming options. With increased availability of multi-media consumer products, such as CD-ROM burners and DVD, there appears to be an increased diversification and interest in providing various types of PC-TV cross-over products.
Recognizing the above-discussed approach to consumer demands, the present invention addresses additional concerns and needs that further enhance consumer convenience without undermining the benefits of combining the multi-media functionality with the functionality of the household PCs. Some of these additional concerns and needs include: the impact of low-cost networked wireless PCs and web pads on the home system infrastructure; existing devices needing control by either IR or hard-wired “serial link” interfaces or both; a clean solution to bridge to these types of interfaces for convenient and flexible equipment control; and/or an ability to add features to the consumer equipment and new consumer equipment itself without the problems associated with the obsolescence of hardware.
Moreover, many existing crossover products merely connect one staple product with another staple product while carrying into the “integrated” system the lowest-level features of each product type. For example, a crossover product that connects the stereo and the TV set would permit the consumer to access information content (such as listen to the radio or their favorite album) only after waiting for the PC to boot up, or to turn on the TV just to select a radio station. While finding their way to market quickly, these configuration schemes are often manufactured without sufficient engineering forethought to simplicity and ease of use.
The above-discussed issues and others have presented challenges.